Shining Stars
by ConnietheCat
Summary: A short story about a boy and his talented commitment to his Pokemon.


**Shining Stars**

I was about four years old when I first got my Riolu, fresh from the egg, ready to have a home and be cared for. It was a birthday present for me, and my parents wanted me to have a small friend with me and to show off the tough Pokémon to my friends.

"What will you name her, Jules?" my mother had asked. Instead of telling her, I asked her for a minute's pause. I decided to write out a "Birth Certificate" for my Riolu.

"Her name is Abbay!" I declared, writing it down as I spoke.

My mother looked at the paper with a slight smile. "Sweetie, that's not how the name 'Abby' is spelled!" she chastised.

"I don't care!" I had said, wrapping the baby in my arms, "She's my little Abbay!"

Mother and father looked back at my hugging the little rascal and smiled. It was a happy day for all.

I wanted to show off Abbay to all of my friends at preschool. They were amazed to see me with my own Pokémon, saying that their siblings got theirs when they were much older than me. I would tote Abbay around during class, and she loved it. I would even decorate her in cute clothes, which she adored.

She would follow me wherever I went, truly taking a shine to me. I fed her the best treats, even poffins a kid from school had distributed out. We participated in "safe battles" with my family, leveling up Abbay to a good strength.

It was quicker than most other times she became a powerful Lucario. I was in the middle of second grade, and proud to show her off after school.

As I became twelve years old, Abbay and I matured and set out for more Pokémon in our area. I had caught a Bidoof with my mother's permission and named her Zacrilyn. I had also caught a Starly, who I named Oliver. I trained them up, having much better knowledge of the creatures than I had back then.

But becoming a trainer wasn't what I had really wanted to do. I wanted to become a Pokémon dresser that is, dolling up my Pokémon and having them do shows. Other people in our area, mostly children from my school, hadn't appreciated that when I told them over lunch in their talk of battles.

"Julian, dude, I thought you were _cool! You_ doing Pokémon _dress-up_? Like a little gay boy?" Zachary exclaimed loudly with a sneer.

"Yeah Jules, your pretty tough with that Lucario of yours. You could be great you know!" Michael exaggeratedly gushed at me, "Can't believe you got no trust in your 'mons to make 'em do little girl things."

I was not enjoying my experience. My Pokémon were perfect and, yes, probably could beat any of those three. But that was not what I wanted. Dressing up my Pokémon made me feel a special bond with them.

"Eh, whatever," Zachary started again, "I mean, who ever heard of a dumb Bidoof on a battle team anyways? Good for nothin', those things."

I was fuming and was not going to take a stand for it any longer. "Zacrilyn is fine the way she is, and at least my Pokémon know they aren't just slaves for battling!" I shouted very loudly, causing heads to turn in the lunchroom.

Without a second thought, I released my three Pokémon from their Pokeballs, instructing them to attack. I don't know why I had done that. My temper is much easier to control now.

Next thing I know, I was being dragged to the principal's office with my Pokémon back in their capsules, Michael and Zachary nearby in the nurse's room for cuts and bites.

It was the only time I had gotten in trouble at school, but it's okay, now.

 **-BREAK!-**

It turns out dressing up my Pokémon wasn't a lost cause after all. In high school, we had moved to Unova in Nimbasa City, and it had turned out there was the Pokémon Musical there. It was perfect for me!

My Lucario, Bibarel, Staraptor, and I were ecstatic at the thought. We went in, qualified, and had our first show. Years of training came into play, and Abbay was the star of the show! It turned out, it was a huge business in Unova that many loved and paid big bucks to see.

I had pet my shining star Abbay on the head afterwards. It was Zacrilyn's turn now, and next, Oliver.

How am I doing now, you ask? I'm sitting here, early in college, watching the fat fluff that is Zacrilyn curl up next to me on the bed. Abbay was meditating, something I found was normal for her species, and Oliver was perched on the wooden edge of the bed.

It was a miracle Pokémon had long lives, and I knew I would have my shining stars for years to come.


End file.
